


Being Sick Isn't So Bad

by VividDayDreamer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Friendship, Overly caring friends, Reader is sick, Reader-Insert, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: You, the reader, get sick.  Alex, Kara, Lena and Sam, involve themselves as much as possible to help make you feel better.





	Being Sick Isn't So Bad

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> My obligatory sickfic. Feeling under the weather and wanted to write something, so here goes. 
> 
> Hopefully it's alright. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>   
> 

At first you wonder how being sick ever got so complicated. Then you realized it's when you decided to move to National City, where your old friend, Alex lives. The next thing you knew, you were pulled into this circle of women who seem to have the biggest hearts you've ever known.

You cough and sniff and your body is sore, and you think you have the flu. But instead of being in your bed or your couch, with scatterings of used tissues, empty mugs, and discarded medicine wrappings, you're here in Lena's home, in the most comfortable bed you've ever slept in.

  


"You're staying here until you get better," Lena insists. "I have an advanced filtration system to keep you from spreading your illness around the home, yet still provides you with a constant supply of fresh air."

  


You tried to argue at first, but Kara, being insistent on not having you be alone, lifts you up with Supergirl ease and carries you there. Honestly, how do you even fight that?

Sam brings over the biggest batch of freshly made chicken noodle soup, and though you can't really taste a damn thing, it makes you feel warm and fuzzy inside. And it's then that you actually believe that chicken soup is good for your soul.

Alex is there too. She brings over her Nintendo Switch so that you can keep yourself entertained when you're not binge watching Netflix shows. During lunch, she orders in a pie for you both to share. It doesn't bother her if she gets sick, and despite everyone else saying, "Pizza isn't good sick food," Alex doesn't care. She knows how you need to get your junk food fix, especially when you're not feeling well. She knows you. What you like best though, is that she protects you from being overly coddled by all the others.

  


She tells Lena, "No, [Y/N] doesn't need a personal chef for the week to feed them organic foods, mixed with natural herbs and seasonings to kick their flu."

She explains to Sam that, "It's perfectly fine if [Y/N] needs to just sleep for 10 to 12 hours straight without being woken up and checked on every hour."

She especially puts her foot down when Kara whines, "But Aleeeex....," because all she wants to do is hug you and squeeze you until you feel better. But between the chills and the hot flashes, you really don't need her body on you. It's suffocating.

  


And despite all their demanding jobs, they somehow still manage to have time to take care of you, and you honestly think they're going overboard, but you secretly love the attention. Every few hours, there's one or more of them texting you to make sure you're still alive. Most of the time, the four of them rotate in and out of the condo throughout the day, sometimes staying for a few hours, sometimes just dropping by.

Kara still sneaks in to give you those hugs when Alex isn't looking, and leans into your shoulder to watch part of whatever action flick it is that you're watching, complaining that it's too violent. You just snicker and enjoy the fact that she stays with you anyway, despite her wincing at some of the overly graphic scenes. You chuckle even more at the fact that you can see her desperately trying to hold back from stealing the remote and putting on some cheesy romcom instead.

Sam would occasionally sneak in as well while you're curled up in the comforter only half asleep, and you can feel her hovering close. She would lean in to make sure you're still breathing, then put the back of her hand on your forehead to check your temperature. When she's satisfied, she'd tuck the comforter around your shoulders and leave just as quietly as she entered.

Lena finds time during her busy day as well. That one, you can't figure out, and you desperately think of how to pay her back somehow for taking the time out of her insane day to visit you. She'd stop in with some fruit and a juice drink, usually of some color of nondescript contents. Today, it was green. It looks like the guts of some alien that Alex would've killed. You hesitate at first, but she gives you that stern look that you really can't say no to. It's not a hard look because you can see the obvious flirtatiousness to it. You can't quite figure out her angle, but you know her looks kind of kill you a bit, so you pretty much bend to her will. You then down the green juice that tastes like dirt and grass and is grainy af, but you finish it, happy to be done with that torture. She kisses you on the cheek, content to have filled you with something healthy, then heads out on her way.

When Alex gets back in the evening, she saddles up next to you on the bed. She laughs at the fact that she didn't protect you too well from the others, when she sees Lena's lipstick smeared on your cheek. She takes a napkin and scrubs it off, then ruffles your hair before she pulls you in for a light hug, then she asks how you're feeling.

  


"Better, actually," you say with a bit of a scratchy voice. "I don't think I've ever started to feel better this quickly before," you admit.

"You just needed the right amount of care," Alex says. "Left to your own device, you probably wouldn't have eaten much, never taken the medication you needed, and just slept all day on your couch until your body forces you to do one of the damn things it needed."

"Yea, okay, you got me there," you chuckle, knowing that she's right. "Just...please stop Lena from bringing me alien guts to drink. It's sooo nasty."

  


You say that out loud with such passion, that you didn't even stop to think if Lena was home, which she was. 

You hear her say, "I heard that!" then recognize the stomping of her heels across the hardwood floor. You stare at Alex with desperation to save you, and she smirks and chuckles before reluctantly making her way out of the bed to intervene.

She makes it there just as Lena appears in the doorway and you sigh in relief, but then watch how easily Alex immediately backs off and moves out of the way, gesturing with her hand out towards you, as if to say, "All yours." 

You glare at Alex for being a traitor, then swallow hard and give a shy grin as Lena approaches you, eyeing you in that way that makes you feel helpless, and you melt a bit.

  


"Tell me you didn't start feeling better after the drink I gave you today. Go on. Tell me," she commands with her arms crossed over her chest.

  


You shrug, but honestly couldn't lie. After chasing down the nasty flavor of the drink, and after feeling the gurgling in your stomach protesting the same disgust of it, you had to admit that you did feel better an hour later. You squirm a bit, scratch at the side of your head, and finally confess what she wanted to hear.

  


"Yea...I guess...it did help. Maybe alien guts did have some anti-viral properties in it after all," you tease.

  


Lena glares at you, then grabs your pillow and smacks you with it. Dead on. On the face.

Alex laughs, as do you eventually, and Lena cracks a smile. She knows you're getting better and takes pride in the fact that it was probably her doing, more than anything. 

She leaves you and Alex to be, but on her way out, she says that she'll be back with another drink, just for you. She turns her head and winks at you, and you can't help but cringe at the idea. Alex shrugs, and you tease her about how soft she is around Lena, and she just smacks you with the same pillow over again.

  


"Just for that," she says, "I'm not stopping her from force feeding you whatever colored alien gut drink she comes back with."

  


You chuckle, but admit defeat as you curl back up in the comforter, hiding yourself in it to pretend to be asleep; the only way you think you'd be able to get out of it. You know for a fact that without Alex even trying, there's no way you can stop Lena from doing that otherwise.

  


_Yea, being sick wasn't ever this complicated..._

  


That's what you thought again, before you chuckle, as you felt Alex hop up on the bed beside you, tossing off the covers, and leaving you without any form of defense as Lena comes back with some purple looking drink. You shudder as you stare at it, thinking of what this one will taste like.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com) for updates and other stuff :)
> 
>   
> 


End file.
